


Noise Pollution

by ArchDemonLumiel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bad flatmates, Cough Syrup, Fish out of Water, Gen, Implied Relationships, LITERALLY, POV Female Character, Pranks, Randomness, Revenge, Strong Language, implied love/hate relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchDemonLumiel/pseuds/ArchDemonLumiel
Summary: A young woman Erika Jackson finds life in her flat almost unbearable thanks to two university students that live in the flat above hers and cause nothing but trouble, whether it's arguing over excessive consumption of cough syrup or fighting over practically nothing. After half a year of putting up with it, Erika decides to get revenge for all the times the peace has been broken by the two friends, brothers, lovers, she'd never figure it out, and traumatises them for life in the process.





	Noise Pollution

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is based off another original story of mine using two male characters with the personalities they used to have before development happened. As this takes place in the year 2020 there are few random references to stuff that doesn't exist yet/hasn't happened just yet. I don't know if chugging cough syrup on a regular basis can kill someone but these boys aren't supposed to be human so there's your explanation for why the cough syrup addict is alive in the first place.  
> I'm sorry in advance, partially because the format screwed up slightly, but mostly for how bloody weird this is.

Miss Erika Jackson groaned in exasperation as she heard loud voices above her, alerting her instantly that those annoying boys were up and about. It wasn't that they blasted loud music at 3 am or did anything illegal like 'decorate' the walls like the previous tenants of that flat had. Rather that she heard constant banging she couldn't tell if was the sound of them fighting or... something else beginning with f... and they argued a lot. Usually over the same stuff.

This was exactly what they had argued over last week.

"For Lucifer's sake, I keep telling you not to chug the cough syrup!"

"Yeah I know."

"And what do you keep doing?"

"Chugging the cough syrup. If they didn't want people doing that they should have made it fish flavoured, not honey!"

"And you keep wondering why you keep puking your guts out!"

"Oh shut up, you're not even a doctor yet stop lecturing me!"

Erika let out another groan and hit her head against the wall. The friends, brothers, lovers, she didn't know, had been in the flat above her for half a year and all she knew about them was that they were university students and probably Satanists. And they were so annoying. She rarely actually communicated with them but with how standoffish the one with hair so pale it seemed white was she was glad of that. Sure he was actually more polite than the dark haired boy but he had a glare that would probably make a demon wet themselves.

Taking a deep breath as she heard what sounded like one of them shoving the other into the wall, Erika decided to listen to some calming music. She still couldn't tell after half a year if that noise she heard after every argument was the beginning of a fight or a 'love making session' but really she didn't care if it was actually the latter as long as they weren't related. At least they made no telltale noises or she would complain to the flat owners about the walls and ceilings not being soundproof. Oh wait she needed to do that anyway. She shouldn't suffer hearing these lover's spats. Why were they even still living together?

Just as the calming music was beginning to calm the young woman down she heard a crash and what sounded suspiciously like plates breaking. Yep, she was going to report these two. How the man in the flat above theirs never heard them was beyond her. Until she remembered he was an 80 odd year old man with crap hearing.

 

 

With a frustrated sigh she left her apartment and descended to the next floor, knocking on the door and waiting for one of them to answer. The green eyed dark haired boy she had accidentally tripped up one morning when she was returning from a walk and he was going out answered the door and stared at her looking annoyed. Why was he annoyed, he was the one causing so much trouble. "Whatever it is, it better be more important than what we're doing right now."

"I'm sure this is more important than fighting over cough syrup," Erika grumbled as she shoved past him ignoring his yell. The lounge room was surprisingly tidy with random ornaments and paintings of dark angels scattered around, apart from there were also a lot of questionable books in a messy pile on the couch. They weren't fighting in here at least.

Ignoring the young man's protests she went into the kitchen area to see a few plates smashed and the other man sat down on the floor both arms bloody and trying to finish wrapping the bandages on his half bandaged right arm. The dark haired boy shoved past her and crouched down next to his flat mate continuing wrapping the bandages, the pale blond boy stared at his bleeding arms with visible annoyance before glaring at her. Shivers went down her spine.

"What the hell is this woman doing here?"

"Hey she barged in, don't jump to conclusions."

They both looked at her expectantly and she took a deep breath. "If you two brats don't stop causing trouble I will report you." They stared at her silently for a moment. Then started laughing.

"Causing trouble? If we want to spar in the kitchen it's none of your bloody business. If you're sick of our arguing, find a new place to live," the shorter probably younger one said, she gritted her teeth.

"No I've lived here longer, I don't need immature cohabitants that get drunk off cough syrup and can't decide whether they're friends or enemies!"

"We're neither," the taller said bluntly, creepy red eyes staring at her. They weren't even like an albino's pale red appearing eyes, how did he have eyes like that? They must be contacts.

"That's beside the point, stop causing so much noise!" Erika seethed, rude-boy gave her a blank look.

"Do you have kids?"

"No, I'm only 25."

"Only? How did you go that long without getting knocked up?"

"My personal life is none of your bloody business!" she cried with a red face. "Stop being so loud!"

The boys exchanged glances and were quiet for a while. She wondered if they were actually considering it. Then they gave her the same blank looks and said in unison:

"Two words, last one's off."

She promptly left their flat before she could grab a shard of china and do something very stupid and impulsive.

 

 

She was now lying awake in bed at 2 am trying to think how best to get her revenge on those annoying students. She couldn't sleep, too on edge. Thankfully they didn't fight or create noise past midnight at all. They were usually quiet past 7 pm anyway. Unless the syrup addict had a cold. How he got colds so bloody often was beyond her. All day in work she had schemed.

Put castor oil in rude-boy's cough syrup? No, that'd make him argue with his flat mate. Sneak in and steal all his playboy magazines? No, he could just google for stuff. And it probably wouldn't affect future-hopefully-not-her-doctor, judging by a few arguments they had about them he hated them. Though he probably had 'weird' magazines of a different type. Break their valuables? She didn't want to go to jail.

Hmm. Thinking was making her hungry. But as she thought about night time snacks she got the perfect idea.

 

 

"Mario Kart 9?"

"No, you'll just choose Rainbow Road every time as always."

"Monopoly?"

"Too long."

"Pokémon? We could do Sola vs Luna?"

"No way, your hacked Ultra Solgaleo is OP."

"What's wrong with Wonder Guard?"

"Everything."

"Fine... Truth or Dare?"

"Only two of us?"

"Oh come on I'm bored!"

"Then go to sleep, it's half 2 in the morning."

"But-"

Erika inwardly sighed as she listened into their conversation from outside the bedroom, wondering how Blondie didn't punch out Raven yet. If she remembered right they had lessons later on today so they should stop talking and go to sleep. Luckily for her one of them had left their key lying around so she had nicked it and snuck in. They wouldn't know it was her either, she was kitted out in her hockey mask and cat suit. She looked like a strange mix between Jason Voorhees and Catwoman. Her hand tightened around her weapon and she waited for the perfect time.

"Fine I'll go back to bed... Night Snow, see you in the morn-" As the dark haired boy opened the door Erika pounced, flinging her weapon. He screamed with fright as several cold soggy trout went flying out the bucket, one nailing him in the face and knocking him off his feet as his flat mate stared in surprise watching him hit the floor before quickly dodging the flying fish.

"What the actual fu-" There were no fish left so Erika whacked him with the plastic novelty oversized bucket, clipping him on the side of the head and making him disoriented, she watched amused as he hit the floor lying next to the green eyed male who was just getting to his feet and currently reeling at the stench of fish.

"Y-You psychotic bitch! What did we do-” He squeaked as she threw the bucket at him, quickly dodging it.

  
“What did you do huh? You cause a ruckus, argue more than an old married couple and make it a nightmare for almost everyone in the bloody flat to live here.” She smirked and pulled out a knife, he went even paler than his currently unconscious friend. “Now if you don’t promise to behave yourselves and be good little boys… I might have to castrate you.”

“Y-Yes! W-W-We’ll behave, I promise you! Just d-don’t kill us!” She grinned and took a step closer. He shakily took a step back, staring at her in terror. She flicked his forehead. He promptly fainted.

Giggling to herself she tidied up the smelly trout and hid all evidence of her being there before leaving the unconscious university students there on the floor. As she locked their door she couldn’t stop that mischievous smirk. He had almost pissed himself at the sight of a butter knife.

Quickly getting rid of the bucket of fish she returned to her room to get a good night’s sleep.

 

  

“Mornin- Holy hell you look like crap,” Erika mumbled bluntly as she crossed paths with the half asleep spooked looking boys upon returning from her morning walk, said boys clearly heading to their university.

“Thanks, you aren’t the only one who has noticed,” the younger student murmured as he rubbed his dark eyes stifling a yawn.

“Did you not hear the ruckus we made last night?” the boy she had knocked out last night grumbled, she shook her head.

“Unless it was before midnight no, I would have been asleep.”

“Some crazy woman broke into our flat,” he said, the dark haired boy nodding frantically.

“Yep, she threw fish at us then whacked Snow with a bucket! Then she threatened to kill us and take our dicks as trophies!”  
She had to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. If she hadn’t done it she would have never believed them.

“Really? Some psycho woman comes in with a bucket and fish and attacks you? Are you sure you weren’t drunk?”

“Positi-” He paused and looked at his flat mate. “Wait maybe we were, there weren’t any fish in your room when we woke up.”

“But it felt so real, and could we really hallucinate the same thing?”

“Hey you’re the one studying to be a doctor, you should know,” he responded sharply.

“I’m studying to be a doctor yes, not a bloody psychiatrist.” They started glaring at each other and she sighed. Well she had threatened them not to be noisy, said nothing about glaring at each other. As long as they didn’t argue about cough syrup anymore…

“Hey. Look what I found on the way in.” She pulled the hockey mask out from behind her back and they turned unbelievably pale before stammering nonsense and promptly legging it. When they were out of hearing range she cracked up laughing. They certainly wouldn’t be causing noise pollution any time soon.


End file.
